


Sora’s 21st Birthday Surprise! (And no, it’s not good)

by Valkyrie_clan_mother



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drink Spiking, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Protective Riku, Sora’s 21st Birthday, Suggestive Themes, drinking at a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_clan_mother/pseuds/Valkyrie_clan_mother
Summary: Sora and company go to a club for Sora’s 21st birthday and plan to have a blast!But, you should always make sure to be careful with your drinks when out in a club setting! Oh no!





	Sora’s 21st Birthday Surprise! (And no, it’s not good)

Sora’s 21st Birthday Surprise  
(And no, it’s not good)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sora’s 21st birthday and to celebrate the boys took him out to a dance club.

They arrive in style and Riku carefully watched over Sora , a little nervous his best friend is going to drink for the first time, as the lord knows Axel went hard for him on Riku’s 21st and he could barley think straight the next day. The hangover particularly bad.

They all piled into a nice booth area away from the dance floor and all ordered drinks, the guys having all ordered ‘manly drinks’ like bourbon or scotch, and Sora, well, being Sora, ordered a fruity concoction. Axel teased him and asked what Sora ordered. 

Sora blushed and hid in his drink mumbling. “Well it tastes good so what does it matter?” 

Riku then told Axel to lay off and let Sora enjoy his first drink. 

They relax and talk and sway to the music in their seats before all finishing their drinks and soon a waitress came around with more.

She passed everyone a new drink and Riku looked puzzled, “We didn’t order more yet?”

She replied evenly, “This here’s another round already paid for by a gentleman in the vip section,” and she pointed to the second story balcony where many people were crowded around a small booth in a secluded alcove. They couldn’t really see anyone in particular who may have been the buyer but Sora smiled anyway 

“Wow! How awesome! They must be really nice to buy us all drinks!” And Sora waved towards the balcony with a bright smile “thanks mystery person!” He said and reached for his new drink. 

Riku’s brows furrowed as he watched Sora, feeling a weird sense of jealousy to this “mystery person” , but doesn’t comment. He looked to the balcony once more with a sour look on his face. Axel poked fun at Riku saying he should lighten up because it was Sora’s birthday, and Riku agreed, sitting up a bit straighter. Sora’s day shouldn’t be burdened with Riku’s jealousy and worry. 

“Do you wanna dance, Sora?” Riku asked holding his hand out for Sora and he was rewarded with the most blinding smile. 

“Yes!! Let’s go Riku!” Sora grabbed his hand and they made a dash for the dance floor. 

There was a fun, perky beat playing over the speakers and the pair danced close to each other , just swaying their bodies and feeling light and free. Sora smiled at Riku and stepped closer when the song changed to something more slow and Riku stepped up to match his new pace. 

Sora blinked his eyes as he looked to the flashing lights in the ceiling and suddenly felt light headed. The world started to spin and things started to feel hazy. 

Sora leaned his head on Riku’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, but it doesn’t calm his mind. 

“Riku, I’m going to go use the rest room alright?” Sora mumbled, and furrowed his brows as he looked around for the bathroom doors. Riku instantly wanted to follow him , but thought better of it, and nudged him in the correct direction.

“Alright Sora, but ill be right here okay? Try not to take too long,”. He tried not to be too worried, as Sora only had two drinks, but he was small for his age... 

Sora stalked off to the restrooms quickly, and once inside he stopped himself in front of the sink. Sora splashed water in his face a few times and rubbed his eyes feeling more and more drowsy. He braced himself against the sink and tried to collect his breath.

“You’re looking a little flushed there kid, need some help?” A new voice called from the doorway , and Sora sluggishly turned his head to the voice and squinted his eyes , not really comprehending who he was looking at before the man stepped into his personal space. Sora could barely lift his head up and his limbs were heavy as he tried to hold his hands up to create distance between this new person and himself. He felt his back hit the edge of the sink and then a hand slid in his hair forcing his head to look at the person directly.

“What a pretty sight, these eyes of yours are really something special, all blown out and wide, it’s like you have no idea of what’s to come... it’s .. beautiful really. I can almost see the stars in your eyes..” the person then rubbed their thumbs on Sora’s cheeks and lips and Sora made a huff felling helpless, his arms like jelly. 

“I bet you taste as good as you look..”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku stared at the bathroom door intently, his boot shaking as his leg jumped from his nerves. ‘It shouldn’t take this long should it?’ He thought but tried not to just rush in as he doesn’t want to perhaps embarrass Sora if he’s just taking a long time, but Riku was starting to worry. 

“You never touched your drink Riku,” Axel reminded him and Riku looked down to his now melted ice and watered down drink. He pushed it away, and then looked towards Soras place at the booth, and saw Sora’s drink only half empty , the remnants of fruit at the bottom of the glass now and he stared at it. He looked back to the bathroom and then to the balcony, and noticed that there was less people gathered up top now.. Riku stared at the bathroom door again, and clenched his fist on the table. 

“I’ll be right back Axel.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora heaved into the nearest toilet and ran a hand over his face feeling tears fall from his eyes, his stomach feeling in knots as he threw up most of its contents. He dry heaved and Sora moaned in discomfort , moving sluggishly to sit on the floor with his head in his hands. 

The new person had left Sora shaken and perplexed, half pushed up on the sink and his shirt disheveled, his hair a mess. 

Tears continued to fall as Sora struggled to stand and find his balance, ultimately falling to his knees again.

The things the person said to him confused him and scared him. It had all happened so quickly that Sora started to wonder if it had even happened at all. 

“Sora?” A concerned voice bounced off the linoleum of the bathroom and Sora lifted his head meekly.

“R-Riku..?” He murmured as he looked towards the voice almost blindly, his head felt like it was full of cotton and his eyes were starting to become puffy from his crying. 

“Sora! Are alright?” Riku instantly was by his side , with a comforting hand in his back rubbing soothing circles. ‘He had to much too quickly,’ Riku gathered, looking at the sight of his best friend in full puke mode.

Sora shook his head jerkily , feeling heavy in his movements, “I don’t ....feel good ...Riku ,” he managed to croak out as he made a weak attempt at grabby hands toward Riku to help him up, his arms feeling like lead.

Riku instantly helped Sora stand but was shocked at demeanor. Sora could hardly keep his head up and he leaned on Riku with a lot of his weight. Was Sora a super light weight when it came to drinking? Riku reached over to flush the toilet, seeing Sora had thrown up , so at least it was out of his system now and he could sober up safely. 

Riku took all of Sora’s weight and physically pulled him from the restroom. Sora stumbled wildly, his legs doing almost noting to support him. “Sora, try to stand up okay, we gotta work together,”

Sora’s head tilted back against Riku’s chest and he finally looked into Riku’s eyes. Riku gasped, his heart instantly skipping a beat as he saw Sora’s impossibly wide pupils. “Sora?” He almost yelled , taking Sora’s face in his hands.

Sora blinked slowly and licked his lips , feeling his throat becoming dry. “My .. whole body feels numb Riku..” he croaked out and palmed Riku’s t-shirt for purchase, feeling like he was slipping away almost. 

Riku’s alarm bells were buzzing loudly in his head. ‘!!!!!’ He suddenly picked up Sora bridal style and made his way out of the restroom , nearly kicking the damn door down. Axel instantly was there by Riku’s side , “what happened to the kid? He only had like two drinks , don’t tell me he’s that much of light weight, we’ll have to show him how true men drink!”

“Now is not the time Axel,” Riku spoke sharply and Axel blinked, 

“Whoa, did something happen?” Axel asked, nervous now.

“I think Sora’s drink was spiked and now he’s been drugged.” 

Axel gaped at him as they walked through the club doors, begging for an explanation. The group then had quickly hailed a cab and got inside, disappearing into the night. 

As they had left though, they were unknowingly being watched from the darkest corner of the room by an unknown person who simply smiled at their retreating forms.

The person then took out their cell phone and smiled at the images they had captured, and looked into bright blue eyes. 

“Soon Sora....The game has only just begun.” the person said into their drink and smirked taking a sip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a monster, I know :)
> 
> This is a finished one shot, because I like to torture people.
> 
> No plans to continue.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
